


love's insanity

by Vanity_x_Swanqueen_x



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanity_x_Swanqueen_x/pseuds/Vanity_x_Swanqueen_x
Summary: There will be different POV's throughout this, so please pay attention to the title!





	1. Chapter 1 - Claire's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be different POV's throughout this, so please pay attention to the title!

"Myrnin! You really need to stop turning up at my bedroom window!" Claire lazily sat up, placing her book on her desk and facing Myrnin and he jumped from the branch he was somehow managing too balance on and into her room.

"I did try calling you, dear, but you ignored me. Besides, it's much more practical this way." He stood in front of her, leaning on the wall, looking far too relaxed considering he was in  _her room._ From what Claire could see, he was wearing a victorian style shirt with a frilly neck, baggy cargo pants in dark brown and his bunny slippers - fanged of course. "Bob is missing you. You haven't been to the lab for a few days now."

"Bob. Bob the spider is missing me? That's why you're here at-" Claire reached for her phone, tapping the on button so it would light up. "11:45?" Myrnin straightened up and gently sat on the bed next to her.

"Not only that, I'm afraid. Although it is unfortunately true. You really should visit more often, Claire. He is growing rather well; our Bob is a growing -" Claire resisted the urge to roll her eyes and settled for a barely audible sigh.

"Myrnin, why are you here?" 

"Ah, yes. I'm leaving, Claire. Well, thinking about doing so." Claire froze.  _He's leaving?_  He can't leave! He's - he's  _important!_ "Claire, I recommend you start breathing. Apparently, it is quite vital for the survival of humans." As if by command, Claire released the breath she hadn't actually realised she'd been holding. Myrnin sat there, looking down at his hand and occasionally glancing up at Claire with a well masked emotion glittering behind his eyes. He looked... precious. Delicate. His hair was messy but seemed so casually nice. His face was young, handsome and gorgeous - as a result of dying in his prime years. He was breathtaking, both physically and intellectually. Claire often doubted she would ever meet someone quite like him again.

"B-but...Myrnin! You  _can't!_ " She knew she sounded like a whiny child but she didn't care. Myrnin  _couldn't_ leave! He just  _couldn't!._ "Why?" The last part came out as a whisper, probably too quiet for human ears, but obviously, not his. He reached towards her, slowly, sliding his hands underneath hers, and lifting them to his mouth. He placed a cool, soft, kiss on them, lingering for what felt like forever. She could have pulled away but...she didn't want to. He lifted his head slightly and looked her in the eyes, his fingers gently caressing her hands.

"I no longer belong here. Amelie is... changing. I have served my purpose and I have nothing left her for me." he took in a long, un necessary breath, his eyes diverting to their hands. A small smile lit up his face for a brief blink-and-you'd-miss-it moment. Then he sighed and kept his gaze rested on their hands. His hold on hers tightened slightly, his thumb gently stroking her hand. If there was any part of her that knew this was wrong, that she should let go and make the boundaries clear, it remained silent and un acknowledged. Instead, she indulged the coolness of his touch, the soft and gentle caresses that left her tingling. "Amelie has already offered you the chance to leave. It's a rare opportunity, Claire. I cannot stay here and watch you get into... trouble. Deadly trouble. I cannot see harm come to you. You  _must leave._ "

"I can't leave. I'd be leaving everyone behind. I'm allowed to leave  _alone._ I can't do that, I can't just leave everyone here. It's not fair." Myrnin chuckled, softly. nothing like his crazy laughter she so often heard. Thinking about it, he didn't seem at all crazy today - not even a glimmer of insanity in his eyes. 

"I did not expect any less, my dear. And that is... unfortunate. You cannot stay here. it's growing more dangerous by the day. I won't be here to protect you-"

"Then stay! _Please! Stay._ Myrnin I - I  _need_ you." He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked up to meet Claire's eyes. "Please, Myrnin. Please. Stay." Claire felt tears burning her eyes, threatening to escape. She blinked and a tear rolled down her left cheek. In a flash, Myrnin's hand reached up and cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing the tear way. As the tears continued to fall, he cupped his face, brushing each tear away with a gentle stroke of his thumb. Her gaze refused to meet his as she stared at the sheets. "Myrnin, I-I don't want you to go. Please." Myrnin tilted her head up to face him, looking her in the eyes with a cool, caring, sad gaze. Full of  _longing._

"Ssshhh. Claire, don't cry. I can't stand to see you so upset. I am nothing but a burden to you, you know it. Sssshhh." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close and rocking gently. his smooth, soft, soothing whispers calming her tears as he stroked her hair with his hand. His presence this close to her was cool and charming. He was nice and wonderful. She should be pushing him off, but there wasn't a single part of her that wanted to do so.

"No you're not! You're important! You're everything to me! Please, stay! I need you, Myrnin, I-" She trailed offers he learnt his head forhead against hers. "Myrnin?"

"Yes, Claire?" His voice was soft and quiet. A whisper that wouldn't have been heard had a pin dropped to cover the sound. 

"Do you care for me?" He sighed.

"I do. But not in the way you're thinking. You fascinate me, intrigue me. Your intellectual ability is... beautiful. And your personality is strong, determined, gorgeous." His voice was a soft murmer against her skin. Like a secret delight.

"You love me for my mind?" 

"I - Yes. In a way. You're capable of so much more, Claire. You're impressive in ways that I can't begin to explain. Claire I-" He paused, still as a statue. Then she felt his lips brush hers in a soft touch, leading to a more deeper kiss. His lips cool and soft, locked onto hers perfectly. She kissed him back. All doubt lost from her mind completely - if there was any to begin with. She brought her hand up to his hair, her fingers brushing through his gorgeous waved as their kiss deepened. His hands rested on her waist and she felt... calm. It felt so  _right._ Then he placed on last, soft, sweet kiss on her lips and was gone, in a blur, out of the window in which he arrived through. Claire felt a desperate feeling of longing, longing for Myrnin. Wishing he hadn't left. She scrambled to the window to see him stood outside, glance up at her then turn away. 

"That was... amazing. Thank you." She said it in a normal voice, not a whisper but not raised. She didn't know if he'd heard her for if he did, he didn't show any signs of it. 

She slumped back on her bed, longing and upset. He  _can't_ leave! Her eyes filled with tears again, pouring out like a water fall. Her sobs uncontrollable. _He can't go! I need him!_


	2. Chapter 2

How could I have let such a thing happen? Claire is my  _assistant_. My friend? And I  _kissed_ her. But she did kiss me back. I ran straight back to my lab, my mind racing as per usual. I'd saw Claire at her window, the slid of into the darkness. I'd heard her say it was amazing. She said thank you. I don't know how to feel about that. Arrrrghhh! If Shane wasn't here, this wouldn't be so complicated! I have to leave! I have to. I can't stay here and watch her get hurt. I can't lead her astray and endanger her myself. She's a fool for staying! A sweet, defensive, intelligent, fearless fool!

My lab was cluttered, as always. Claire always insisted on cleaning and tidying, but I felt no need to. I headed straight for Bob's cage, dismissing the idea of turning on the light - an idea that became increasingly automatic the longer I spent around Claire. Gently picking Bob up, I fed him a delicious beetle and stroked his ever growing body. I sat him back in his cage and started to pace the lab. I felt so restless! That kiss... it was... wonderful. I felt wanted, needed. Not lonely for once. It had been so long, so very, very long since I had had any such company. Now, even the thought of it seemed like a distant memory. But with Claire earlier... it seemed so real. So right! No. No. _Nonononono!_ This cannot happen! I will not allow it. She's a little girl! Ah! She's a little girl and I'm going to leave her here? with only her delusional friends for safety? The voice in my head was screaming. Screaming that I'm wrong. Screaming the dangers that could come to her if I leave. No. No! I cannot. No, will not, allow her to be open to such dreadful harm! she is far too intelligent, too ahead of her time, to be wasted! She's fascinating. I cannot lose her. It would be a grave loss - one that I shall make sure I don't have to suffer from.

I remembered her sat there, crying, vulnerable. Because of me. She was upset because of me. She cared about me. Nonsense! No one ever cares about me! I'm simply a lunatic! But that kiss. The way her fingers threaded through my hair. Her soft lips pressing against mine. _Stop! Stop stop stop stopppp_! No! She can not be harmed! She has to be sage. I knew what I needed to do. And so I sat in my armchair and relaxed. She will be safe. My sweet, dear Claire, will be safe.


End file.
